


【all百】极乐

by Smda



Category: all百, 多罗罗, 百鬼丸 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 后入
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smda/pseuds/Smda





	【all百】极乐

他真的是很纯洁啊……  
你走在百鬼丸身后，看着他略单薄的背影，突然这么想。  
你伸出双手，低头细细打量。  
这双手上的人命，少说也得上千了吧。  
真脏。

你又抬头看了一眼百鬼丸的背影。  
想弄脏他。

雷厉风行的你，倒也是想到做到了。  
当你在深夜支开多罗罗，抬手轻轻剥下百鬼丸的衣服而对方仍然顺从地不作任何反应时，一切就一发不可收拾了。  
多么纯洁的一具人偶啊......  
你的舌尖流连在他泛红的乳尖，他开始颤栗，同时对自己的反应不明所以。  
甚至新奇地开始迎合你。  
他挺了挺胸。  
而你伸出一只手，朝他的下身去了。

“嗯......”一声饱蘸情欲的嘤咛被低低地压在他的喉间。  
“好孩子，别压着。”你手上动作不停。  
他好似没有听到，抓住了你的手臂。

你深深的看着他的脸。  
月色皎洁，铺在那人精致恬淡的眉眼间，那双眼睛无神地看着前方，分明是懵懂而隐忍的深情，却活脱脱像一个月下的媚妖。

“百鬼丸……”你在他耳畔呢喃，“你可是比任何一只鬼，都要摄人心魄啊......”

粗大的性器狠狠地贯穿了他的身体，刚刚射过一次的敏感身体，再加上初次开荤的刺激，百鬼丸猛地抓住面前的土地。脸靠在手臂上大口地喘息着。  
你像是疯了一样狠狠地，一次又一次地把他占领，整根拔出，又整个没入，他被你顶地腿脚发软，几乎跪不住了。前段却被发带牢牢系住根部，迟迟得不到释放。  
你还在大开大合地在他身后艹干，他早已失去思考的能力。  
平日里冷静的人偶此时体温急剧上升，不住地摇头，用说不出的喉咙无声的喊道：“不要了……不要了啊......”  
“好孩子，再忍忍。”你低沉着嗓子叮嘱道。  
接着便对着他敏感的地方一阵高速地顶弄。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊......”他叫出声了。  
谪仙般宁静的脸上挂着白色的液体，与汗水和津液混合在一起，他像个溺水的人，大口张嘴呼吸着。

“那么……一起获得极乐吧。”你在他脖子上咬了一口，扯下了绑着他前端的发带。


End file.
